


Flat Meetings

by Hodgeheg002



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: supernatural beings au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgeheg002/pseuds/Hodgeheg002
Summary: Eskild was used to his nights out going awry, but they didn't normally involve meeting scared baby vampires in a downtown Oslo bar, and definitely didn't involve bringing them back home again.Supernatural beings AU.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Flat Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eirabach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirabach/gifts).



Eskild was used to his nights out going awry. Even if he intended to go out and have a regular- if messy- night, he seemed to _always_ attract the attention of the weird. He used to joke that it was his irresistible charm- because really, who _could_ resist him?- but he was starting to wonder if it was something more, if there was some sort of magnetic charm that one developed after existing for a specific length of time. It wasn’t as if there was anyone who he could really ask, it was highly unusual to get to his age in the first place and most of his old friends from centuries before had long since scattered across the globe with no word as to where they were going or how to get in contact with them. It wasn’t even as if he could look them up online; most of them refused to learn the new advancements in social media or technology until it had been around for at least a decade, if not longer. Eskild understood. Humans had always had a proclivity towards creating new technology, their thirst for knowledge propelling them further and further, but still. It would be really helpful, actually, if Eskild’s old friends could at least learn to text, just to let him know they were still ‘alive’ and available to answer Eskild’s question as to whether they had found that they too seemed to attract as many weird situations. Eskild didn’t think so. He had plenty of strange experiences way back when he was still human. It was how he became a vampire, after all.

Normally though, nights out didn’t involve coming across scared baby vampires trying to get as drunk as possible in a downtown Oslo bar that was a particular favourite of those who belonged to Norway’s underworld. They definitely didn’t involve bringing said scared baby vampire back home, back to the flat that Eskild did technically own but nonetheless shared with Noora and Linn, and calling an impromptu flat meeting the next day, blackout blinds firmly in place, rather than wallowing in bed nursing a hangover or entertaining whichever delicious snack he had managed to pick up the night before.

Eskild was well known throughout Oslo’s underworld for picking up various waifs and strays he came across, offering them wisdom or refuge as and when it was needed. Indeed, even Linn, who really came as a fixture of the flat when Eskild had first bought it back in the 80s, was the catalyst for that particular purchase. She had died a few years previously, the result of an unfortunate accident involving a desk chair on wheels and hanging up her friend’s party decorations, and the flat had gone through several exchanges of ownership until Eskild finally stumbled across it, saw Lin, and Linn agreed not to sabotage his living there in exchange for company from someone who could actually see her. It helped that she also didn’t comment when he occasionally came home with the odd spot of blood on his clothing, which was very much appreciated.

The other two rooms saw a revolving door of potential flatmates, none of them staying for more than a few months until they were driven out by Eskild’s conversations with thin air and the way that their possessions were constantly moving and disappearing. Eventually, by the early 00s, more than ten years after Eskild had bought the flat in the first place, the two of them had given up and the spare bedrooms had slowly become storage rooms for all of the things that Eskild had picked up over the years and later the items Linn had picked out from Ebay when Eskild had to go to work. It was a quiet but content arrangement, the two of them slotting into a life together easily, until one day Eskild opened the door to a young fae, all pale and beautiful and ethereal, looking for a place to live.

“I was told you might have a spare room and be looking for a third flatmate,” she explained, her words precise but tone musical. “My name is Noora,” she added, when Eskild didn't move, and he blinked, stepping to the side.

“Oh, um. Yes, of course, come in. I’m Eskild. We- _I_ \- wasn’t expecting a flat viewing, the spare rooms are being used as storage right now-” 

“That’s okay. Noora, “ she repeated, introducing herself to Linn, who’s mouth dropped open in surprise before closing again with a small, accepting smile.

“Linn,” she replied, and the two flatmates became three.

The three of them muddled along together for a few years, Linn helping Noora and Eskild make sure that they were passing off as human, Noora taking responsibility for the day to day running of the flat- it was greatly appreciated that she always remembered when the electricity bill needed to be paid, meaning that the days of the tv shutting off midway through a programme were over- whilst Eskild brought a vitality to the flat that was somewhat ironic given that he was a centuries old vampire who hadn’t been alive in the technical sense of the word for longer than he could remember.

And then came the fateful day- night, technically- when Eskild came home with Isak. Linn had watched from the doorway of her room, hiding unnoticed in the shadows whilst Eskild helped Isak stumble into the flat. Noora was nowhere to be seen, but given that it had only just tipped over into early morning, that was not unreasonable. In all actuality it was still a little early for Eskild to be home, but the way that Isak had been sat at the bar, trying to drink himself back to mortality, had started to attract all sorts of attention and something had pulled at Eskild’s heart that demanded addressing, taking the form of helping Isak off the stool out the club, and eventually back to the flat. As he ushered Isak through the front door, down the corridor and into his own room, he caught Linn’s eye, who had simply raised an eyebrow in question.

“Flat meeting,” Eskild said in lieu of explanation. “When Noora’s up.”

Linn simply shrugged and melted away, but Eskild figured that was agreement enough.

The meeting was actually held in the early afternoon, depsite Noora being up with the dawn. Eskild himself had crashed an hour earlier beforehand, stretched out on one of the sofas in the living room, and when he did finally wake up again at midday he figured that it probably wasn’t fair to have a flat meeting about Isak without Isak there.

When Isak finally did stumble out of Eskild’s room, Eskild, Noora and Linn were already settled in front of the tv, watching some kind of quiz shoe and shouting out the answers no matter how correct they actually were. Isak hovered in the doorway, his fight or flight instincts already engaged and humming with tension. It was Noora who noticed him first.

“Um, Eskild? Who is this?”

“Oh! Isak, you’re awake!” Eskild leapt up and switched off the tv, tugging Isak forward and sitting him down on the couch. “Noora, Linn, this is Isak.”

“Hi,” Isak said awkwardly. Noora flashed him a brief smile, before returning her attention to Eskild.

“Why are you introducing us?”

“Because, my dear Noora, Isak is going to take the fourth room.” He paused. “If you want, Isak.” Isak looked back at him, slightly bewildered, slightly relieved, slightly grateful.

“Um… sure.”  
  


“Great!” Eskild squealed, clapping his hands together. “Oh, I’m so excited, this is going to be so much fun. We should have a party to celebrate.”

“We’re not having a party.”

“We’re having a party, Noora. I’ll buy the drinks, Noora you invite everyone we know. Use my address book. Flat meeting over, very productive, thank you everyone, good job.”

Eskild jumped up again and bustled out of the room before he even finished speaking, still hyped up on the idea of a party. Noora sighed and followed, already pulling her phone out and scrolling through her contacts. Linn looked at Isak. Isak looked at Linn.

“Guess I’ll be showing you the fourth room,” she said eventually.

“Guess so,” Isak agreed.

The party was fun, the music was loud and far too much alcohol was consumed by most of the attendees, but when the four of them were huddled on the couches together the next day in varying states of next-day apathy, the party dispelling most of the potential uneasiness of having someone knew and unknown in their group, Eskild couldn’t help but feel glad he that he had stumbled across Isak those two nights before and helped him back to the flat. Sure, two vampires, a fae and a ghost definitely sat on the eclectic end of the scale when it came to a household, but Eskild was firmly of the belief that they were well on the way to becoming a family.

Maybe it was time to change the name of the flat meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not what I expected my first SKAM fic to be. 
> 
> Happy birthday Eirabach xxx


End file.
